mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Jewel
Star Jewel is Rina's image song. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 流れ星に　願いをかけた ７つの真珠（ひかり）　見つけだして はなればなれになった　ジュエリー・スター 運命という絆を　信じてる 冷たい波にとけた 涙のゆくえは 誰にも気付かれないまま そっと　泡と消えていった なくしたものを探してる 心がせつない 緑の雨に　包まれて 歌い続ける　Song for You 生まれ変わる　朝が来るなら 同じ命を　また生きたい めぐりあえる　すべてのものが 宝石になる奇跡を　信じてる 心を開いた時 何かが弾けた ひとりで　ここまで来たけど きっと　強がってたね 大事なものに気付いたら 季節がめぐった 緑の雨に　包まれて 歌い続ける　Song for You 流れ星に　願いをかけた ７つの真珠（ひかり）　見つけだして はなればなれになった　ジュエリー・スター 運命という絆を　信じてる 大事なものに気付いたら 季節がめぐった 緑の雨に　包まれて 歌い続ける　Song for You 生まれ変わる　朝が来るなら 同じ命を　また生きたい めぐりあえる　すべてのものが 宝石になる奇跡を　信じてる |-|Romaji= Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru Tsumetai nami ni toketa Namida no yukue wa Darenimo kidzukarenai mama Sotto awa to kiete itta Nakushita mono o sagashiteru Kokoro ga setsunai Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete Utai tsudzukeru Song for You Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara Onaji inochi o mata ikitai Meguriaeru subete no mono ga Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru Kokoro o hiraita toki Nanika ga hajiketa Hitori de koko made kita kedo Kitto tsuyogatteta ne Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara Kisetsu ga megutta Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete Utai tsudzukeru Song for You Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara Kisetsu ga megutta Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete Utai tsudzukeru Song for You Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara Onaji inochi o mata ikitai Meguriaeru subete no mono ga Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru |-|English= I placed a wish upon a shooting star To find the seven lights, The jewel stars who were scattered. I believe in the bond called fate. My tears fall down, Melting into the cold waves. Without anyone noticing, I softly vanish into bubbles. I'm searching for what I've lost. My heart is sad. Enveloped in a green rain, I continue to sing this Song for You. If a morning comes that I am reborn, I would want to live the same life. Our chance meeting and everything else Will become a gem. I believe in miracles. When I opened up my heart, Something started to shine. I came this far all on my own, but I'm sure I was playing it strong. When I realized what was important to me, The season began to change. Enveloped in a green rain, I continue to sing this Song for You. I placed a wish upon a shooting star To find the seven lights, The jewel stars who were scattered. I believe in the bond called fate. When I realized what was important to me, The season began to change. Enveloped in a green rain, I continue to sing this Song for You. If a morning comes that I am reborn, I would want to live the same life. Our chance meeting and everything else Will become a gem. I believe in miracles. |-|Taiwanese Mandarin= 趁著流星閃耀許下美麗的願望 我將找尋出那七道真珠的光芒 即使分隔遙遠無法掩蓋jewel star 相信命運冥冥中牽引著我 到相遇的地方 眼中的淚飛進了大海 選擇消失還是離開 無聲無息隨藍色憂鬱的浪花 變成泡沫　變成空氣被融化 週而復始尋找失落的夢想 壞心情還包圍著我 如果唱歌可以讓我變得勇敢 即使被大雨包圍 song for you 如果可以迎接一個重生的早晨 我會用同樣的熱情來面對生命 邂逅或者相逢奇蹟讓勇氣啟動 相信我終將會成為jewel star 散發愛的光芒 面對寂寞還能做些什麼 　總有什麼觸動著我 有時逞強 一個人面對著悲傷誰的臉龐 能隨時給我力量 終於知道你是我最終的夢想　卻發現你不在身旁 如果歌唱可以讓我變得勇敢 即使被大雨包圍 song for you 趁著流星閃耀許下美麗的願望 我將找尋出那七道真珠的光芒 即使分隔遙遠無法掩蓋jewel star 相信命運冥冥中牽引著我　到相遇的地方 終於知道你是我最終的夢想　卻發現你不在身旁 如果歌唱可以讓我變得勇敢　即使被大雨包圍 song for you 如果可以迎接一個重生的早晨　我會用同樣的熱情來面對生命 邂逅或者相逢奇蹟讓勇氣激動 相信我終將會成為jewel star　散發愛的光芒 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= While the shooting stars are shining I made a beautiful wish. That I will be able to find the light from the seven pearls. Even if we're separated far away the jewel star won't be covered. I believe that fate is pulling me to the place where we'll meet again. The tears from my eyes flew into the sea, choosing to disappear or leave. Silent waves with blue melancholy turns into foam, turns into air and melts. Searching back and forth for my lost dreams, bad feelings are still surrounding me. If singing can make me brave, even if I'm surrounded by rain I'll sing my song for you. If I can welcome a reborn morning, I'll face life with the same enthusiasm. Encounter or meeting a miracle can activate my courage. I believe that I will eventually become a jewel star, to spread the light of love. When facing loneliness what else can you do? There's always something motivating me. Sometimes I'm stubborn when facing sadness, who's face is giving me strength? Finally I know you're my ultimate dream, but then I realized you're not around. If singing can make me brave, even if I'm surrounded by rain I'll sing my song for you. While the shooting stars are shining I made a beautiful wish. That I will be able to find the light from the seven pearls. Even if we're separated far away the jewel star won't be covered. I believe that fate is pulling me to the place where we'll meet again. Finally I know you're my ultimate dream, but then I realized you're not around. If singing can make me brave, even if I'm surrounded by rain I'll sing my song for you. If I can welcome a reborn morning, I'll face life with the same enthusiasm. Encounter or meeting a miracle can agitate my courage. I believe that I will eventually become a jewel star, to spread the light of love. Videos Rina Solo 3 Mermaid Version Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Rina's Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Rina Tôin Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer